Fullmetal Alchemist: Rebelling Against the Gods
by InfinityDragoon
Summary: My take on the aftermath of the original Fullmetal Alchemist manga and 2009 anime. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue! The Unlikely Friend

**Welcome to my new series; Fullmetal Alchemist: Rebelling the Gods. I think people are going to enjoy this series since it pulls the franchise back to its roots in the manga and 2009 anime (YES there were 2 anime series of Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA)). I was thinking of doing a series like this mainly since FMA is one of my all time favorite manga and anime series. So let's get this show started.**

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

_Two years after the end of FMA: Brotherhood (this story doesn't take the original movie into the storyline)_

Ed was lying down on his bed, watching the blank ceiling. His red cloak was hung on a chair and his blond long hair hung in his face. He wore his black tank top and some jeans. His bed was messy and disheveled. He clapped his hands together, but nothing happened. The clap echoed through the room.

"Damn..." he muttered. "Never thought not having alchemy would be such a nusience...". He lightly banged the wall with his fist in anger, before hearing a crash from outside. Quickly opening his window, he jumped out and sped to the front yard.

"What happened?" he questioned. On the ground was Al, who had scrapes and a few bruises on his bare arms and legs. Nails, screws, and tools were scattered along the grass. Some roof tiles were broken and shattered across the lawn. Al was wearing overalls and a tool belt. His

"I was repairing the roof" Al began, "Before this huge...THING came out of nowhere and knocked me down! Come to think of it...that thing kinda looked like a Homunculi..."

"A Homunculi? Al, are you crazy? We left all of that behind us two years ago. I beat the crap out of Father, you got your body back..." Ed started. "Then we lost our alchemy..." They hung their heads low in either shame or disgust. Then, a wail shouted out just down the street. They looked down the road, only to discover something wrecking the town! Everyone was screaming and shouting, "Get away from that thing!" "It's a monster! Hide your children!" "Get out of the town! It'll kill us all!"

"Crap...what are we gonna do? We don't have alchemy to beat this thing with, and it's..." Ed began. "Coming right towards us..."

Suddenly, a figure came out of nowhere and quickly slashed the monster multiple times before disappearing and repeating the process. After making the monster crumble to ashes, he approached the Elric brothers. His black hair was tied in a ponytail and was wearing a tan-shaded robe. He stood at about an inch or so taller than both brothers. "Been a while, hasn't it Ed and Al?"

Ed put his head in his hand before saying, "Someone explain to me what the hell's going on? Since when in Squinty Eyes here?"

"Don't call Master Ling that Edward." another person said, as they held a kunai to his neck. 

"Oh, hey Lan Fan." Ed said, with little emotion.

She took the kunai away from his neck. Her black ninja suit was covered with some kind of weapon (except guns of course. That would be too easy). She took off her oriental mask, revealing a stern expression. Her black bangs hung just above her eyes.

Al questioned, "So what exactly's going on? Why are you guys here?"

Ling looked at Lan Fan, like he was trying to tell her something without saying anything. They stared at each other for a while until finally, Ling sighed with annoyance, "OK, I'LL tell them." Ling went on to explain what had happened in the past two years after Ed and Al defeated Father and the Homunculi; he rose to king of Xing and only about a year or so into his rule, Homunculi started to roam and ravage the country. Even those with some knowledge of Alchahestry (like May Chang) stood little chance against the invaders. It was up to Ling to figure out what to do, and in the end he resorted to quickly learning alchemy. Pausing for a moment, he demonstrated his powers. He clapped his hands and a gust of wind blew into Ed and Al's faces.

"Wait a minute...then how can you use alchemy without making a circle?" Ed asked.

"It isn't important at this time, so let me finish the story." Ling sighed.

So Ling's story continued. After Ling was able to use Alchemy, he used his new skills to save Xing, along with Lan Fan and May Chang's help. Ling learned through his battles that he was an Alchemist who could control wind, and this skill helped him (literately) blow away the invading forces.

"Wait, so you can use alchemy now?" Ed asked.

"Yeah...I still don't understand the big deal though..." Ling answered.

In Ed's mind, he pictured a scale; one side with him and another with Ling. On Ling's side was Emperor, Strength, and Height. On Ed's side; Intellect, Strength, and Experience. Ling's side gained "Alchemy" and Ed's "Strength" was knocked off, unbalancing the scales. On the outside, Ed had crumbled into a heap while Al was trying to encourage him to get up; Ling and Lan Fan were looking at one another with puzzled expressions.

"Anyway..." Ling began. "It's time to repay that debt to Truth." Ling took out a piece of chalk and started to draw a circle pattern around him, Ed, Al, and Lan Fan. It only took a brief moment for Ed to release what Ling was drawing; a human transmutation circle.

"Ling, what are you doing?" Ed shouted. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"It's the favor a friend wanted me to do." Ling replied calmly as he finished the circle. "You'll see."

Ling clapped his hands together and they became surrounded with a faint yellow aura. He slapped them on the ground and the circle began to glow the same shade. Soon, everything around the four started to turn white. Ed and Al closed their eyes, while Lan Fan stood and watched quietly. When they opened their eyes again, they were in nothing but a blank, white room. In front of the four, were four gates, each showing on their doors somethings about that person. In the middle and front of the gates was a figure. He was completely white except for his faint black outline.

"So Elric brothers. We meet yet again." the figure said with a grin. "How have you been?"

**So the one Ling was talking about was truth, eh? So how did Ling learn Alchemy so fast, why does he need to repay Truth, and what's going to happen next? Find out next time in the next chapter of FMA: Rebelling Against the Gods.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Revealing of Reasons

**Hey guys! Infinity's here, back with another chapter of FMA: Rebelling Against the Gods. If you haven't read the first chapter yet, do so IMMEDIATELY so that you don't get spoiled by what happens in this chapter. Just click the "previous" button in the left-hand corner of the screen next to the chapter selection, and read the first chapter before reading this one. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started!**

** Before I forget (which I forgot to do last chapter), I need to give some credit where it is due. None of FMA (anime, manga, etc.) is my creation; this all belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. NOW let's get the party started/continued...**

___FMA: Rebelling Against the Gods_

_Chapter 1: Preparing for War _

"Well well well...didn't think you could do it Ling..." Truth muttered with a smirk.

"Damn it Ling, why did you bring us here?" Ed angrily asked.

"Down Ed, I have a favor to ask of you four." Truth said as he tried to calm Ed down.

"Like what?" Al asked in response.

"Homunculi are suddenly appearing again, even though I sealed Father away after you defeated him." Truth began. Ed's mind began to race to that day two years ago where he stopped Father and his Homunculi, which was also the day that he and his brother got their bodies back. Most importantly, it was when he gave up alchemy. Truth held up a finger as he slowly stated, "I will give you your alchemy back, but you must heed my words."

Having alchemy back? To Ed, this was a dream come true! "Go on..." Ed slowly said with excitement.

"Father has been able to escape his Gate and return to your world. He is creating Homunculi as we talk at this very moment." Truth stated harshly. All four of them were shocked, more or less Ed and Al had the most surprise on their faces. Ling barely had any, but seemed to be concerned. "Now, if you agree to assist me in stopping Father and resealing him into the Gate, I will, and promise, to give you back your alchemy."

"Like Equivalent Exchange..." Ed thought loudly.

"Exactly." Truth replied. "Now there is a catch; not a major one where I have to take your bodies again."

"I don't like the sound of this..." Al said with nervousness.

"Don't worry." Truth reassured him. "It's nothing like that. You'll just have to wear your automails again."

"Crap, I have to wear that thing again?" Ed shouted with annoyance.

"As I said, you won't have to go through the pain of having to get your limbs ripped off again." Truth reiterated. A ball of light formed in his hand and it started to take the shape of an automail. After a few moments, Ed's automail appeared in Truth's hand. Al and Ed were astounded. "Even better, you won't have to ask your girlfriend to fix it for you constantly; it fixes itself whenever you use your alchemy."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed said as his face turned as red as his coat.

"On the contrary" Truth joked, "I think she IS your girlfriend!"

"Grrrrr!" Ed growled, as his red face started to smoke.

"Calm down dog of the military!" Truth bellowed with laughter. "I'm kidding. However, the automail will need maintenance, but not nearly as much as you'd normally need it." Truth then began to fix the automail onto his left arm. "Better yet, it bonds to your arm with alchemy, but doesn't make your arm mechanized."

"Whoa...I'm impressed Truth..." Ed stated in bewilderment.

"Well what about me?" Al asked.

"Well..." Truth began steadily, "You're going to need to have your full body armor on you..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Al shouted in intense rage.

"Hey, calm down." Truth motioned with his hand. "At least you won't have your soul bonded to your armor...if that's what you want..."

"Hm..." Al thought.

"I'm kidding, I'll make a custom automail arm for you so you can be like your brother." Truth said, as another ball of light shone in his hand. Again, after a few seconds, a new automail was formed. The automail was a deep shade of chrome; the fingers each had a minute blade on the fingertip that could be retracted at will. "Those blades can also act as a drill, so you can just hold your hand out and do some damage." Truth stated like a salesman.

"Hey, do I get one?" Ed asked excitedly.

"It comes on yours, but yours isn't extended at the moment."

Truth went on to explain the newer features of Ed and Al's automails. They could channel alchemy straight from their arm into the automail so they didn't need to clap their hands, although this would take up a good amount of energy. He also displayed the shield and could retract from the forearms of the automails.

"As an added bonus," Truth began, "Al's automail has small blades at can come out of the arm at either end. Ed's can do something similar to that; his blades only come out at the forearm, but are much larger and longer, and retract in and out like a magician fanning out cards. Al's can retract as well, but they just stick out like thorns."

Ling and Lan Fan took all this information in as Al and Ed inspected their new automails.

"As for Lan Fan," Truth started, "I've made a MK II version of her automail, which has many of the same features as Ed and Al's, but has some other stuff for the ninja assassin." Lan Fan looked up in excitement as she rushed over to get her automail prize.

"Well what's for me truth?" Ling asked enviously.

Truth smiled a toothy grin and replied, "He's standing right behind you."

Ling whipped around to see himself, wearing mostly black. His red eyes showed definite avarice and his similar build to Ling meant only one thing.

"How's it been, Squinty?" he asked with a grin.

"Greed?" Ling replied.

"Don't ask questions, just let me do the talking." Greed said. He placed his hand on Ling's chest, and a vortex of red wind whipped around him. Greed dematerialized in the wind as it died down back into his chest. Ling was speechless with shock, surprise, and amazement.

"Well, looks like everyone's ready." Truth began.

**So Greed came back the others got automail upgrades? This looks like the beginning of war armament. So what will Father throw at our heroes to stop them, and why is Truth so willing to assist them? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of FMA: Rebelling Against the Gods!**


End file.
